Absence
by TheRookies
Summary: AH. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. Stefan and Caroline definitely new the meaning of this... Stefan realizing it earlier than Caroline. How will Caroline handle this sort of attention from her childhood best friend that she has not seen in 5 years, especially when she isn't fully over his brother.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned The Vampire Diaries, I sadly do not._

_A/N: Please enjoy and review :D_

_Damon Salvatore_, this was the only thought on Caroline's mind as she drove back to her home town of Mystic Falls. There were many words to describe him: he was rude, sarcastic, manipulative, selfish and altogether a plain jerk. Caroline had never understood her own attraction towards him but all she could hope for was to see him as little as possible during her month long stay in Mystic Falls.

Caroline had journeyed back to Mystic Falls to attend the wedding of one of her closest friends, Bonnie Bennet. It had been over 4 years since she had stepped foot into Mystic Falls. Caroline had always hated the town as she described it to be too small and conservative for her vibrant personality. Straight after senior year she had moved away to Chicago to study law. Her widowed mother would visit her at least once every year; therefore Caroline had seen no point in returning to Mystic Falls - until now.

Caroline was experiencing a multitude of emotions consisting of nostalgia, nervousness and excitement, amongst others. She dreaded the sight of Damon and his girlfriend, Elena Gilbert. Caroline had always despised and envied Elena as she was as close to the definition of perfect as could be. Everybody loved her, even Stefan. _Stefan_, Caroline thought. How could she have forgotten her best friend? He was the only thing, other than her mother and the wedding of course, that had made Caroline very eager to return home.

Stefan, Damon's baby brother, happened to be Caroline's best friend. Mimicking their mothers' friendship, they had been best friends since babyhood. Stefan had unfortunately lost his mother at the young age of six and had sought maternal guidance from Caroline's mother, Elizabeth Forbes. Since the death of his mother, Damon had adopted a rather rebellious attitude towards people and life in general. Even after his father, and Caroline's, had passed in a tragic road accident almost ten years after his mother's death, he had still continued to behave recklessly.

Although devastated, Elizabeth put on a brave facade and continued her role as Sheriff, mother and surrogate mother to the Salvatore brothers. Elizabeth even went as far as asking the boys to move in with her and Caroline. Damon although fond of Elizabeth, had rudely declined the offer and decided to remain at the Salvatore mansion which now belonged to both him and Stefan. Stefan, although keen to move and escape the memories of his deceased parents, decided to remain at home and look after his reckless, older brother.

Damon had just completed his third year of engineering at the local technical college when Stefan and Caroline graduated high school. Caroline, very adamant on escaping Mystic Falls, took leave straight after the graduation ceremony. She had already been accepted into one of the best colleges in Chicago and had managed to find residency near to the campus. Stefan however, was destined to leave for London where he was to study medicine. Their farewell had been a very difficult one and the friends vowed that no matter how big the distance, their friendship would never undergo any strain.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ok, so I've got to know. Would you guys prefer longer chapters (will take a while to write them though and from personal experience, is rather intimidating...) or shorter chapters (therefore making the story longer)_

During the eight years that had since passed, Caroline and Stefan were to be reunited only once, almost five years ago. The distance had taken its toll on their friendship; however, phone calls, emails, video chats and social networking had managed to keep the pair in touch. Caroline had been elated to discover that Stefan was not only returning to America to attend the wedding but also to reside there and practice medicine.

Caroline pulled up to her childhood home and immediately began to experience a multitude of emotions. All of the memories of her childhood began to rise to the surface - she could picture her father and herself working in the small front garden; she could see Stefan and herself riding their bicycles up and down the sidewalk and even her failed lemonade stand.  
Caroline quickly exited the car, not even bothering to unload her baggage, and ran to the door to ring the door bell. She could hear her mother's shrieks from inside one of the rooms and began to grin when her mother come into view. Caroline engulfed her mother in a bear hug as soon as the door opened. Tears soon began to fall down both mother and daughter's faces. They had been too happy to even utter a word when Caroline heard the floor boards creak. She opened her eyes to reveal Stefan Salvatore leaning against her bedroom door frame. She was stunned as she had expected his return in Mystic Falls in another three days.

'Stefan!' she screamed as she let go of her mother and ran to Stefan who was walking toward her, almost tackling him to the ground. Their embrace lasted over a minute before Caroline pulled away, looked Stefan up and down and began hugging him again. ' I can't believe you're really here!' she exclaimed before once again stepping back and punching him on the shoulder. 'Ouch! What was the for?' Stefan asked while taking a step backward, the look of astonishment on his face clearly showed his hurt at her act. 'Oh don't play innocent with me, Stefan Salvatore. You know what you did. You led me to believe that you were only arriving in three days time,' Caroline said while pointing an accusatory index finger at him. Stefan burst out laughing, he could no longer contain his amusement. Caroline reminded him of his mother the day she had caught him playing in the mud.

Despite the look of bewilderment on his friend's face, Stefan moved to pull her dainty figure into his arms in a warm embrace. 'You don't understand how much I've missed you,' Stefan mumbled as his face pressed into her abundant, apple-fragranced, golden locks.

'Oh, trust me. I'm well aware of the effect my absence has on people,' Caroline said in a playful manner. Stefan gave her a skeptical look. 'Oh, come on. I'm just kidding but seriously, I've missed you too. I can't tell you how many times I wanted my best friend to be at my side, but he wasn't.' Caroline soon saw the look of guilt that was beginning to cover Stefan's face when she added, 'But you're here now and that's all that matters.' A smile soon returned to his face as he replied, 'Yeah, and yet I still get punched on the arm by surprising you just because I couldn't wait three more days to see you... And my no-good brother of course.'

'Firstly, you know I hate surprises and secondly, I'm sure Damon has matured... Ok, maybe not that sure,' said Caroline with a small smile while Stefan wore a disbelieving, tight-lipped expression. 'Ugh, would you please stop moping and help me bring my luggage in?' Caroline rhetorically asked; a look of agitation growing stronger on her face. She hated how Stefan's mood changed at the thought of his good-for-nothing brother.

They soon took all of Caroline's luggage out of the car and had delivered it to her room. 'What, did you pack your whole apartment?' Stefan asked as he collapsed onto the bed. Caroline threw a dirty, I'm-not-amused glance his way. 'Stop complaining, Grandpa. Now hurry up and help me unload,' said Caroline in an eager tone. 'Why are we rushing again?' Stefan asked, curious as to what her plans were. 'I was thinking that we'd swing by the Grill... Unless you don't want to go. I mean, we could always just stay here but I really just want a drink because the thought of spending a whole month in Mystic Falls just makes my head hurt.'

'You're overreacting. You'll be just fine, plus I'm here so if Damon or anyone else gives you any trouble, I'll beat their ass up,' Stefan said with a reassuring smile. 'Please, I can handle myself,' Caroline said, her face beaming with confidence, resembling that of a child who had yet to face reality/rejection. 'Now come on!' The thought of Damon Salvatore really makes me want a drink,' Caroline said while grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room. 'Wait, what about your luggage?' Stefan asked, in an attempt to stall. 'Screw it!' Caroline yelled as she continued to drag Stefan out of the house. Stefan didn't even bother to argue because once Caroline became determined, there was nothing that could stop her.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Ok, please forgive me for making Caroline so superior and spiteful, it's just that Elena tends to get on her nerves. Caroline hates being in her shadow so she's really insecure..._

The drive to The Grill was short. They were now seated at the bar, waiting to place an order. 'Well, talk about bad service.' Caroline remarked as they waited to be served. There was no barman in sight and they had been sitting there for the past five minutes. 'What's wrong Care? You know you didn't have to make your stay in Mystic Falls this long? I'm sure Bonnie wouldn't mind you skipping the engagement next week, as long as you make it for the wedding.' Stefan said as he tried to pry out Caroline's immediate line of thought.

'I know that. But I miss my mother and my friends. I miss you, Stefan. Do you know that it's been over six months since I last saw my mother and when Bonnie phoned me to tell me she was getting married, I almost asked her to whom. That just shows how absorbed I've been in my own life. I've actually forgotten to worry about everyone that I care about.' Caroline said, amazed at her past selfishness. 'But that's what I get for trying, right? I mean, my first day back home in five years and my mom couldn't even refuse to take the night shift. Plus, I'm pretty sure that Bonnie will be too focused on her wedding to even have a decent conversation with me. I'm even surprised she asked me to be a bridesmaid. I guess that's what I get for abandoning them... But hey, I have you and as far as I'm concerned, you more than make up for both of them.' Caroline replied, trying to reassure herself that her return was not a mistake.

Just as Stefan was about to reply; a tall, beautiful, brunette appeared before them. 'Elena?' Caroline said, an astonished look covering her face. 'Care! Stefan! Care, when did you get into town? Wow, it's been forever. How have you guys been?' Elena asked, her manner genuinely curious. 'I've been good, just a bit busy with all of the law stuff, you know?' Caroline replied in an awkward manner. 'What about you, Stefan? Damon mentioned your being in town but I just haven't gotten round to the boarding house yet.' Elena now turned her attention towards Stefan. 'I'm well. I'm finally a qualified doctor so that's great... How about you? How's life in Mystic Falls been?' Stefan asked out of politeness. 'Same old, same old. Well, other than the wedding of course,' Elena said while drying some whiskey glasses, a satisfied smile gradually appearing on her face. 'Of course, I mean you are the maid of honour.' Caroline said, her voice mildly tinged with both bitterness and jealousy. 'Yeah, well the whole wedding took me by surprise... I never expected Jeremy to reach the alter before me,' Elena said as her mind drifted elsewhere.

'Oh my gosh!' Elena exclaimed. 'I totally forgot to take your drink orders!' Elena said as her cheeks reddened... 'I'm so sorry, I've been so scatter brained lately, it's just that the freezer broke down so there isn't any ice and we're busy getting it repaired - that's why I took so long back there earlier...' Elena said, her mind once again drifting. 'That's no problem, I'll have a bourbon, neat, thank you.' Caroline said, a fake smile plastered on her face as her mind drifted towards the memories of her father, bourbon after all had been his favourite drink. 'Make that two,' Stefan chimed in, breaking Caroline's train of thought. 'Huh, tough night...' Elena said, a smile creeping onto her face as she watched Stefan and Caroline share a look.

'Here you go.' Elena said as she handed the drinks to both Stefan and Caroline. 'Thanks.' Caroline said while Stefan gave Elena a nod. Caroline greedily gulped her drink down in one go while Stefan and Elena watched her in amazement. No sooner had she put the glass down when Damon appeared through the kitchen door. A smirk began to appear on his face as he walked up behind the bar. 'Ah, I see Blondie has made it back alive.'

_A/N: Sup people? So I've just begun my final year of high school and OMG, it is SO tiring... I'm afraid that even though these chapters are short, I might not get to update weekly... I'm so sorry if I don't get round to it, please just understand that we're swamped with work. Thanks for all of your support, I tend to get very discouraged but you guys inspire me. P.S. who thought episode 10 really sucked? No offense.._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey peeps. So I apologise for my comment last chapter but woah... They really redeemed themselves. I can't believe Kol is dead :(Also, sorry for the late update but I hope you enjoy. Guys, please try to review even if it's just a smiley face because I'm not sure if you guys like it. So anyways, here goes..._

'Ah, Damon. I wish I could say that I was glad to see you but then again, I'd be lying,' Caroline said as she gave him a tight-lipped smile. 'Of course you would. We all know how honest you get when you're drunk,' Damon smirked while Elena gave him a stern look telling him to be nice. 'Damon...' Stefan warned in a annoyed voice. 'Wow Stefan, I expected you to have more faith in your best friend over here. I'm sure Barbie can handle herself just fine. She doesn't need you to protect her anymore,' Damon said as he watched for Caroline's reaction. Caroline sat idle on the bar stool, her hands on her head as she looked down into her lap.

Stefan was just about to reply when Caroline looked up at Damon and interrupted him, 'You know what Damon, I think you're right. Wow, there really is a first time for everything. Now if you'll excuse me I have anything better to do then look at your smug face for a second longer so adios, asshole. Goodbye Elena, thanks for the drinks, keep the change,' Caroline said as she placed a $20 bill on the bar table. 'Stefan, you coming?' Caroline asked a surprised Stefan as she began to walk away towards the exit. Stefan quickly downed the rest of his drink, said a quick goodbye, hastily began to get up and he too headed towards the exit.

'You wanna talk about it?' Stefan asked as they drove back to Caroline's house. 'Not really, I mean what else can I say except: Hey Stefan, your brother is a douche.' Caroline was sitting in the passenger seat leaning against the window; Stefan looked concerned. 'Yeah, well you were in love with that douche for almost 8 years if I remember correctly.' Caroline looked at Stefan and sighed in defeat. 'That was a long time ago, Stefan, and I wasn't in love with him; you can't be in love with someone who doesn't return it, even in the slightest,' said Caroline as she turned her attention back onto the road. 'Care, you know he cares about you, he just shows it in a weird way,' Stefan said as he glanced at Care. 'Oh, you mean like the way he kept putting my dreams down; kept calling me shallow; how he tried to get me to sleep with him because he was bored and above all, he can't even address me by my name. It's always Blondie or Barbie,' Caroline said as she laughed to herself.

'Care..' Stefan said in a sympathetic voice, he wanted to comfort her but he didn't know what else to say. 'Look, I know I'm being melodramatic but it's just that every time I talk to Damon, I feel like I'm that 15 year old girl again. The one who was crushing on him so badly that she needed his approval on everything. The girl he laughed at, called stupid and shallow, said that she'd never make it to Chicago, that she'd never become a lawyer and that she should probably start tagging along with her mother at work because she was bound to become the new sheriff. He even said that the uniform might make me look more masculine than my clothes did,' Caroline said, the pain on her face clearly visible.

Stefan began to slow down and pulled off onto the side of the road, a look of anger beginning to take over his face. 'He said that to you? You have never mentioned that to me before, Care. How dare he!' Stefan yelled as he watched Caroline's face begin to tear up. 'Why wouldn't you tell me that, Care?' Stefan said after he had cooled off a little bit, a hint of agitation in his voice. 'Because I didn't want you to hurt him. I didn't want it to create a bigger distance between the two of you,' Caroline said as she tried to justify her actions. 'You know what? You're damn right. I'm going to kick his ass once I get my hands on him.' Stefan then proceeded in making a U-turn. 'Stefan, stop. What are you doing?' Panic started to take over Caroline. 'I'm going back to the bar Care, I'm gonna make him grovel for your forgiveness,' Stefan said, his face focused only on the road, driving faster and faster. 'Stefan, stop!' Caroline shouted as she leaned over to grab Stefan's leg. Stefan began to slow down. 'Please pull over,' Caroline asked as her grip on his leg began to loosen.

Stefan once again pulled up onto the side of the road. 'What is wrong with you, Stefan? I mean, you were always protective over me but since the day our fathers passed you've taken this whole older brother thing to a whole new level. I hate to admit it but Damon was right, I've learned to fight my own battles. I'm no longer that little girl who would cry when people were mean to her. Ok?' Caroline asked him as she reached for his hand.

Stefan merely nodded his head, trying to comprehend what Caroline had just said. 'Look Stefan, it's not that I don't appreciate it, but you and my mother have sheltered me my whole life. I mean, I was fine with it until you almost got arrested because you took the blame for my drunkenly driving into that tree or that time you punched Tyler because he called me a bimbo.'

'Hey, that jerk deserved it,' Stefan said, a satisfactory smile making an appearance on his face. 'Of course he did, but you couldn't write for almost three weeks, Stefan,' Caroline said as her face went from amused to stern. 'Also thanks to you, when I got to Chicago I didn't know how to cook. I mean you'd think that because mom was out so much I'd have to see to myself, but no, of course not because Stefan Salvatore would swoop in and cook me a meal that was deserving of five stars. Do you know how difficult it is to grow accustomed to eating tinned beans and toast? Blugh!' Caroline said as she smiled at Stefan.

They sat there in silence for a while, each of them deep in thought. 'So, what about Elena?' Caroline asked in a suggestive tone. 'What about her?' Stefan asked trying his utmost to avoid the subject. Caroline then proceeded in staring him down. 'Fine, ok,' Stefan finally broke. 'I might still care for her, only a little bit, as a friend. I mean come on, it was just a little high school crush, ok? I guess I feel indebted to her for taking such good care of Damon...' Stefan said as he realised his feelings towards Elena. 'Stefan, she's doing it because she wants to, you owe her nothing. As much as I hate to admit it, they actually seem to get along really well.'

'Yeah, they do,' Stefan said while he stared at Caroline who was looking ahead. 'So what do you say we get out of here?' Caroline asked Stefan in an enthusiastic tone. 'That can be arranged,' Stefan said as he turned on the ignition and began yet again to make a u-turn.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey there my awesome people. Please DON'T hate me, I've been super busy :'( This chapter is basically a filler chapter so I apologise. I'll try to post/write the next chapter ASAP but it might take a while. Hope you enjoy it :D _

Caroline was jilted awake by the noise of clinging pots and pans. She speedily sat up and found herself lying on the couch in the lounge. In a dazed state she scanned the room and saw Stefan's pair of jeans still lying on the single couch. Stefan had slept over after Caroline insisted he should, she didn't want him and Damon to get into any late night brawls. Stefan, being the perfect gentleman that he was, insisted on sleeping on the couch. Initially Caroline had put up a fight but then retreated to bed. After she couldn't sleep she decided to join Stefan on his make-shift bed. They spent another couple of hours chatting and then finally passed out on the surprisingly comfortable couch.

Caroline reluctantly got up and made her way to the kitchen, the source of all the noise. There she found Stefan, still in his boxers and T-shirt, sorting through her mother's pots drawer. 'You know, if I were more hung-over I probably would've used one of those pans to hit you over the head.' Caroline said smiling cheekily at Stefan. 'Good morning to you too, Care,' Stefan said, an amused but slightly hurt expression appearing on his face. Caroline pouted as she walked up to him and pecked him on the cheek. 'Good morning, Stefan,' Caroline said with a mischievous look on her face.

'I was just about to start up some breakfast. Care to join me?' Stefan asked. 'That sounds yummy. What's on the menu?' Caroline eagerly asked. 'Mmmhhhhm, I was thinking pancakes served with maple syrup accompanied by some eggs and bacon,' Stefan said, smiling as Caroline's face begun to light up. 'Yes please!' Caroline said enthusiastically. 'Ok, so how about you get cracking with the eggs and bacon - that should be easy enough for you,' Stefan said with a playful smile on his face, he knew full well that Caroline would not be impressed by this statement. 'Excuse you! I could easily whip up some scrumptious pancakes if I wanted to. As a matter of fact, I'll make them,' Caroline stated triumphantly. Stefan was about to argue but saw the stern look Caroline passed him and began working on the bacon and eggs.

Stefan took a seat at the breakfast table which he had just finished decking. Caroline was just about finished frying her last pancake. 'Done, at last!' she cried in relief. She began approaching the table, after carefully switching the stove off, with a plate piled with pancakes. Stefan couldn't help but admire the sight. She was beautiful: her hair was tied up into a messy bun with little tendrils framing the sides of her face, her eyes sparkled with joy and her smile could warm even the coldest of hearts. Why Damon didn't think so puzzled him to a great extent. He was even surprised by how appealing the pancakes looked.

Stefan finally snapped out of his trance when Caroline began to take a seat directly across from him. Once seated she immediately began filling his plate with a couple of pancakes and drizzled some syrup over it. She then sat back and eagerly watched for Stefan's reaction. Stefan took the hint and slowly begun to take a bite of his pancake. He was impressed by how delicious they were; the last time he had seen Caroline cooking, she had almost burned the house down.

'And? What do you think?' Caroline asked, her face beaming with enthusiasm. Stefan was in too much shock to respond. The last time Caroline had attempted to make breakfast the pan caught alight. 'I can't believe I'm saying this, but these are delicious.' Caroline squealed with delight and then proceeded to display a victorious smirk. 'So, how are we spending this beautiful day? Let me guess, we're going shopping for your new wardrobe,' Stefan smirked while filling his plate up with a second helping of pancakes.

Caroline let out an irritated groan. 'I thought I told you!' Caroline said in an annoyed tone. 'As much as I'd love to spend the day shopping with you, I kinda need to meet up with Bonnie and Elena. We're going shopping for bridesmaid dresses.' Caroline stated with a less than pleased expression on her face. 'Oh, well at least I don't have to spend to whole day carrying your shopping bags.' Stefan said, the smile on his face however could not conceal the confusion and disappointment he felt, effectively. 'But tomorrow I am all yours!' Caroline exclaimed, trying to restore Stefan to his original happy mood. Stefan gave her a soft smile and they both continued to finish there breakfast in silence.


End file.
